<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love the way you watch me by uhnmari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218014">love the way you watch me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhnmari/pseuds/uhnmari'>uhnmari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Jungwoo is Yukhei's ex, M/M, Mark is hard to get, Oneshot, Yukhei is a CEO and Mark is a singer, Yukhei is confident, Yukhei-centric, but i'll see the responses if i should continue and make it into chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhnmari/pseuds/uhnmari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a quick moment, something – no, someone caught Yukhei’s attention, abruptly pausing from kidding around. All his assumptions that there was a stereo playing background music for the event were proven to be untrue. There was a live band all along, too good of a band as a matter of fact that it fooled his ears and probably, other guests too. The vocalist was the cherry on top. The center of attention, at least for Yukhei. Might as well add attraction to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love the way you watch me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so excited because this is my first fic that I will post plus, I'm coping with the Lumark drought and this is my own way. The title is yes, inspired by Lucas's iconic 'Bass Go Boom'. Comments, kudos, and constructive criticisms are welcomed! Let me know if you are interested with this being continued into chapters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neon lights hovered above Victoria Harbour’s ebony sky. Accompanied by the massive structures towering the waters, revealing their reflection as if it were a mirror. The joyous guise of the city resembles the extravagant lounges hiding at the peaks of most buildings in the area. As a night person, Yukhei considers this as a relaxing sight that he will never get tired of. Showy light fixtures at the bustling 10 P.M. streets expose itself from the passenger car window where Yukhei sits comfortably, sipping through a glass of Chardonnay. Though he spent similar nights like this, to the point where it has become a routine, tonight oddly felt different than others.</p><p>His morning meetings went smoothly than usual, paired with a good cup of coffee made by his assistant. Yukhei     even made a witty anecdote that the caffeinated drink was added with <em>angel dusts </em>(whatever that meant) as it tasted heavenly. The company he’s been pining on for almost half a year finally gave in that morning which led to contract signing and now, a car ride going to the Pristine Hotel for a baptism of a newly born partnership with Qian Kun. His recollection comes to a halt when the driver announces that they have finally arrived at the hotel, to which Yukhei settles his empty wine glass at the built-in leather drink holder situated between the passenger seats.</p><p>The tall glass doors were opened by a female hotel staff in a red gown, the symbol of luck and Yukhei takes it as a sign that what unfolds tonight is a good sign. His wink and grin were only met with a shy smile from the staff. Pristine is almost a second home to him, the management even offers him the Presidential suite for being a regular in their establishment. Yukhei have never used it, telling the manager that if he is seen with someone, it should be a cue that the suite must be cleaned for his arrival and usage. The polished metal doors of the elevator substitutes as a mirror as Yukhei when adjusts his necktie, smoothing down the fabric of his grey Burberry two-piece suit, and finally, carding through his brown slicked-back hair with his fingers.</p><p>It took no more than two minutes to arrive at The Peak, a bar and restaurant situated literally at the peak of Pristine Hotel, which can also be turned into a private events place upon request. Of course, this was not a hassle for Qian Kun since his company was contracted to build it. Perhaps it’s one of the perks Yukhei looks forward to now that he is in partnership with another project with Vision Industries. Despite being a regular, it’s still difficult to squeeze himself and a few guests for a private get-together at the Peak.</p><p>Hong Kong’s skyline will never cease to follow Yukhei everywhere, may it be from nightly plane trips or an entire bar’s wall in glass that perfectly showcase the twinkling lights below them. He tries not to think about how high they are right now from the pavements, otherwise, the Chardonnay will escape from his stomach through his mouth. Yukhei’s eyes trails Qian Kun, the mastermind himself, who is now standing up with a visible smile of pride plastered on his face.</p><p>“Before we forget,” Kun cleared his throat, “I want to make a toast for a fresh beginning between Vision Industries and Wong Corp.” Yukhei takes it as a cue to stand up from where he was seated, holding the flute of his glass. Every being present in that gathering are now standing up, readying themselves for the toast.</p><p>“To Vision and Wong Corp.!” Yukhei beams as he extends his arms initiating the toast, everyone follows suit allowing the exchanges of cheers, congratulatory remarks, and excitement to fill the Peak.</p><p>By midnight, the formal part of the gathering has ended and Kun announces that everyone could loosen their ties. Yukhei did just that, resting his blazer atop of his chair while catching up with a few colleagues in a round table since everyone seemed to be scattered now and have their own groups. He owes it to Kunhang, Xiaojun and Yangyang for always killing time at any party they attend to and Yukhei always gets dragged into their shenanigans. They laughed in chorus, pointing to Kunhang over a small story Yangyang ‘exaggerated’ about a mishap they encountered flying from Tokyo back to Hong Kong.</p><p>"Come on, Yangyang, cut him some...slack." For a quick moment, something – no, <em>someone </em>caught Yukhei’s attention, abruptly pausing from kidding around. All his assumptions that there was a stereo playing background music for the event were proven to be untrue. There was a live band all along, too good of a band as a matter of fact that it fooled his ears and probably, other guests too. The vocalist was the cherry on top.</p><p>The center of attention, at least for Yukhei. Might as well add attraction to it.</p><p>Yukhei was into the performance as much as the vocalist is, who is now closing his eyes while swaying his hips a little. A small rush of panic crawls upwards Yukhei’s neck when he swears that they made eye contact with one another. Now, he’s hyperaware of all the background noises in his surroundings. The vocalist’s lips forms into a small curl at the sides when he sees the corporate leader smirk while watching.</p><p>The long distance and short-lived flirting must have caught on with his friends when they shook him out his trance.</p><p>“Xuxi, go for it.” Xiaojun urged, with a chuckle, earning Yukhei an elbow nudge on his arm. A shrug is the only thing he could reply to that.</p><p>“This is a business meeting.” Jokingly straightening his back in his seat. Boo’s and eyes rolling are what the trio returned to Yukhei. He takes another quick glance at the vocalist who, unsurprisingly, is still looking at him from the stage. “I mean it.” He says back to his friends, chuckling.</p><p>Yangyang’s eyebrows furrowed as he sips his wine, “Is this even you, Xuxi?”</p><p>“Three more drinks and he will become confident ‘Lucas’.” Kunhang chimes in.</p><p> Yukhei’s lips parted to protest to which he did not let out. He throws his hands up, bluffing a defeat. “Whatever, I’ll stick by my words.”</p><p>“He’s Canadian, perhaps exactly your type.” A voice from behind says. Yukhei whips his head, met by a smiling Kun. “Kunhang told me.” His head jerks towards Kunhang’s direction, who suddenly busied himself with his phone. Someday, Yukhei will have his revenge but tonight is far <em>too chill </em>for his chaos to erupt.</p><p>“I’m surprised Xuxi has a type,” Xiaojun adds “I just assumed his dick would lead his mind.” He yelps as he finishes, glaring at Yukhei who kicked him underneath the table, eyeing that Kun, their business partner and host, is present.</p><p>Kun laughs, reminding them that the business proper of the event has ended and that they should be more casual towards one another. Yukhei smiles in agreement. In the corporate world, it’s rare to build long-lasting relationships especially beyond the partnerships or after contracts have ended. Yukhei’s own business philosophy is exactly that, though his father would tag it as being too innocent and idealistic. His son digresses.</p><p>“So, do you want me to introduce you to each other or let you have your own way?”</p><p>“I think it’s appropriate if the host introduces his guests with each other.” Yukhei grins, stealing another glance at the Canadian performer on stage. Thankfully, his eyes are closed, clearly getting into his zone.</p><p>Soon, the vocalist thanks the crowd, excusing himself for a 30-minute intermission while the rest of the band plays instrumental music. Yukhei’s eyes trail Kun, who is now approaching the vocalist from the bottom of the stage. He watches the whole whispering exchange, witnessing the Canadian form a wide grin that he kept for the rest of their way approaching Yukhei’s table. When they were near, Yukhei quickly combs his fingers through his hair before standing up to meet his new acquiatance. He didn’t expect that the vocalist would be shorter, nevertheless, he carried himself bigger than he is especially on stage. Yukhei did his best not to let himself go haywire from seeing the smile still plastered onto the Canadian’s face.</p><p>“Mr. Wong, I’d like you to meet Mark Lee. Canada’s finest.” Kun speaks, the compliment obviously made Mark Lee flush a little. Yukhei extends his hand that was met with exceptionally smooth hands from Canada’s finest himself.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you.” Mark retracts his hand to himself. Yukhei must have drank too much to become so aware of how the man slightly caresses his palm with the tip of his fingers.</p><p>“Pleasure’s all mine.” And Yukhei meant it. As he was about to open his mouth for a possible flirty remark, Mark cuts him off with quite possibly one of the embarrassing rejections he has ever received. Yukhei was never embarrassed, confidence is a word solely made for his existence and never has he ever been rejected. It was always the other way around. But this was definitely worse for the reason that he received rejection <em>before </em>he asked.</p><p>Mark kept his smile, what was once captivating have become annoying and certainly, a mockery. “I’m not interested, Mr. Wong. Whatever it is you plan; I don’t have time for it.”</p><p>“You have quite the confidence, Mr. Lee.” Yukhei smirks, “Compensating for your height, I see.” He can tell that the comment irritates Mark by the way he bit the inside of his cheeks, accompanied with an eye roll.</p><p>"Childish attempt. If you may excuse me,” he turns to Kun with a genuine smile, “I need my vocal rest.” Mark looks at Yukhei one more, eyeing him from head to toe and leaving with a smirk on his face. “Good evening, Mr. Wong.”</p><p>Kun, as well as the Trio (whom Yukhei is aware that they were keep laughter from the whole exchange), stares at him. He shrugs, letting out half a grin. “His loss.”</p><p>“I can’t believe it!” Xiaojun dramatically puts his hands on his cheek, clearly an imitation of the painting ‘Scream’.</p><p>Yukhei rolls his eyes, hoping that it reaches the back of his head. He catches Kun’s apologetic smile, but he fans away the upcoming apology from the host. It’s bad enough that he got rejected before asking someone out and now, the host feels responsible for the whole debacle. “There’s a first to everything.”</p><p>By divine grace, the trio seemed to forget what has happened and Kun went back to his rotations of entertaining each guest he has. The night grew colder after a few more drinks mainly because his friends have gone in their own ways, so did the host. Yukhei was annoyed by the fact he has to wait another half an hour for his chauffer to pick him up from Pristine. Drinking alone was definitely far from his plans for tonight even if it’s a familiar scenario he catches himself in. Even the skyline seemed to be exhausted, the glowing light fixtures from below seemed to have faded one by one. The lone corporate leader lets out a sigh, gulping a shot of Hennessy in a second. A figure seemed to find itself beside Yukhei, who didn’t bother taking his eyes off of the skyline.</p><p>“I know your track record, so I said what I said earlier.” Yukhei grinned at the familiarity of the figure’s voice beside him.</p><p>“With all due respect, Mr. Lee, I did not ask for an explanation.”</p><p>“Then why are you sulking around like this?” Mark points to their reflections on the glass wall. Yukhei snorts before turning his head around to face the Canadian. Earlier, he did not have much the time to inhale Mark’s features, <em>Canada’s finest, indeed.</em> Making people squirm is apparently a hidden talent Yukhei does unconsciously. Mark shifts his body a little on his seat, breaking eye contact which makes the taller smirk.</p><p>Yukhei places his drink on the table, propping both of his arms to gaze properly at Mark. “Do tell about this ‘track record’ of mine, then.” He teases.</p><p>“Wong Corp. leader has a type, apparently. A taste for,” Mark fails to hide his stutter and the pink flushed cheeks, “For performers like me.” Yukhei grins at how he is not entirely wrong. As a matter of fact, his friends have pointed it out too that his pursuits are after the human embodiments of talent. Mark definitely falls into that category after how he turned Yukhei’s night into something way different as planned but not entirely, maybe he has anticipated for this to happen today. Kun’s words lingers back into his mind how Kunhang spills that Mark is his type. One of these days, he’ll take the time to plan his revenge.</p><p>Mark continues his spiel and at some point, even accused Yukhei for being a ‘notorious playboy’, not that he has never heard it before. Almost everyone he has met up with asked him if the rumors are true. The simplest answer is no but he never cared to explain why. It’s not like he seeks for what others perceive him, he could care less. Besides, it’s all just a façade and may have even amplified his popularity.</p><p>“Kim Jungwoo.”</p><p>The familiar name strikes Yukhei. Too familiar that it he tried to conceal the sheer pang of bitterness upon hearing it again. “He’s my friend, we performed together in South Korea.” Mark continues, “Not very good ending, was it?” cocking a grin at Yukhei’s visibly annoyed face.</p><p>“How is he?” the taller man’s voice dropped lower than it was before. Mark waves a hand to his face paired with a snicker.</p><p>“He’s doing so much better now with this chef, Kim Doyoung, they’re actually engaged.”</p><p>Yukhei does not typically ask how his old flings are doing these days. They could be anywhere for all he cares but Jungwoo was a close friend before everything went to shit between the two. And engagement? This was a surprise because that was the very reason why they split. Yukhei have asked Jungwoo’s hand in marriage, only to be turned down in fear that his career would be at stake, eventually, splitting up with the corporate leader. A soft hum is all he could mutter as a response. He notices that Mark inches closer, swirling the ice floating in his glass of Hennessy. “I’d say you’re doing better than him anyway.” The taller smirks at Mark’s perched up brow.</p><p>“And that means?”</p><p>“You’re sitting beside your friend’s hot ex-boyfriend.” Confidence finally posses Yukhei to formulate a witty (perhaps, flirtatious) remark. “Come on, there must be a reason why you would believe the playboy rumours.” Mark rolls his eyes once more which makes him wonder if it would look the same once he becomes putty in Yukhei’s hands.</p><p>“Now, I’m believe you’re insufferable too.”</p><p>“Oh, pish posh, don’t deny you were eyeing me in the crowd.”</p><p>Mark is a lot cuter when he frowns, Yukhei thinks to himself. Both men know the outcome of this chase and surely, Yukhei will not lose nor back down. They hold each other’s gaze for a moment, the taller invading the space keeping them in between.</p><p>“Spare me from being one of your toys in your collection.” Mark lets out, his body contradicting his own words. A curl forms at the right corner of Yukhei’s lips paired with an arched up left eyebrow. Canada’s finest is not as fine with playing hard to get. The betrayal continues when Mark breaks eye contact, directly looking the skyline, “But I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to.” His ears red, amusing Yukhei further. His luck is still as good as when he is creating with business partnerships. What Mr. Wong wants is what he will get. Sometimes, it’s just handed to him even without asking (a pattern he seems to observe from Mark), and it gets better from that. He holds his stare at Mark, the latter tucking the strand of his hair at the back of his ear. Whether it was intentional or not, he still thinks its cute. The smaller breaks the silence with a question,</p><p>“Is it true?”</p><p>Yukhei hums questioningly.</p><p>“That you’re a playboy?” Mark turns his head around, seeing that his company lets out a snicker, his wide eyes forming into crescents.</p><p> “I don’t know, you tell me.” Yukhei says, licking his lips but Mark didn’t take this as answer, he frowns once more. The taller contemplates whether to get sappy tonight or keep the persona. Despite how easy it is to read Mark’s actions, Yukhei is not a mind reader nor he knows him well enough to know how he wants The Wong Corp. leader to act in front of him. However, he also knows how to get someone to fall for him at the first date. Soft and sappy Wong Yukhei would surely captivate anyone. Save the ‘ooh’s and ‘aww’s after.</p><p>“I think they’re just intimidated by my confidence. Spreading those rumours are weak attempts to taint my reputation.”</p><p>“If you knew it was being tainted, why not shut it down?”</p><p>Bad publicity is still publicity, Yukhei answers in his mind. “It amazes me how those I date would say I’m a completely different person than what they heard. As Jungwoo’s friend, you should know this by now.” The name escaping his lips leaves another bitter taste, but this won’t decrease his confidence. He is and have always been one. On a scale, the pros and cons almost weigh the same. First in the pros list is that it adds to his charm, which Mark snorts at the statement. “It’s true, everyone knows it.”</p><p>"I'm sure it is." Mark chuckles. The playboy persona helps his business anyway, so why discontinue it? He is attractive and he knows it. Clients, business partners, or partners in general would line up for him. The downside is that back in high school, Yukhei claims that girls didn’t like him because they were intimidated by his looks. Until now, it’s baffling if it’s a compliment or something to be insecure about. What he lacked in romance back then is what he makes up for now as an adult and a corporate leader. Besides, he didn’t have enough time to horse around since he is being trained to be the heir who will take over the corporation, which now leads him to Burberry suits, chauffer, and a famous Canadian entertainer flirting with him on stage.</p><p>Mark was a good listener and Yukhei did not see a hint of awkwardness from the origin story he just told. Both of their glasses were empty, the iced liquifies as a sign that they have been talking for quite some time now. "I like it." the first words that escapes from his lips, breaking the silence. </p><p>"Hm?" Yukhei raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Mark's index finger traces the hemline of Yukhei's shirt, biting his bottom lip. He looks up when he feels that his company moves a little closer than anticipated. </p><p>“So,” Yukhei inches forward, whispering into Mark’s ear. His voice was lower, enough to make the Canadian squirm a little. “What’s your judgment, Mark Lee? Am I a <em>playboy</em>?” he leans closer to his ear after muttering the last word, letting out a deep chuckle before pulling away.</p><p>A hand on Mark's thigh and his smiling approval was all it takes to tell the manager that Pristine will have to ready their Presidential suite for tonight.</p><p>           </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! In this household, we welcome comments, kudos, and constructive criticisms. Lumark please return from the war. We need you.</p><p>Also, I'm not a business major nor do I know anything about it so I admit, I just throw words that may sound business-y enough. Forgive me! I just want to push my agenda for Lucas as a hot CEO, it suits him very well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>